


Homewrecker

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, and SMUT, im so sorry forgive me father, takes place during the end, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly as the title suggests.--Tord just came back for his robot.  How did he end up causing this much trouble?





	1. Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaay lmao
> 
> This idea came to me during a middle of a protest, of all times. This should probably be posted to my nsfw account, but.... It's not quite raunchy enough. And if it gets to that point, then, well.... it does.
> 
>  
> 
> *sighs deeply*

Tord hadn't expected to be caught. 

He had snuck in, but he fiddled with the lock for far too long (and also underestimated how long it would take for everyone to return to the house), and then there was Tom, pointing a harpoon at him. He had planned on getting in, grabbing his robot, and getting out.

Thankfully, Edd accepted him back, no questions asked. Sure, Tord had told him he was coming to stay, but that didn't give him a reason to be there a week early and breaking into their house.  Honestly, it was a bit... unexpected, that Edd wasn't angry in the slightest. Matt had accepted him too (to be fair, he hadn't even remembered Tord in the first place), but Tom.  Tom and him hadn't been the best of friends, sure, but they had still been  _friends_.  But Tom was completely hostile now. 

Ok, if he was going to be fair,  _maybe_ jabbing him in the face while calling him stupid and then crushing him with an armchair weren't the nicest things he could have done.  And being a complete dick to Tom when Edd decided to catch him up on the adventures he had missed.  But they were just jokes! He was just fucking around.

Tom  _really_ didn't like that he was going to stay, though.  Or that he was taking Tom's room (which was his old room. How was he supposed to know that Tom had moved into it?).  He hadn't expected Tom to throw the sofa through the wall or just  _leave_.  The fact that Tom was now strong enough to full on throw a sofa, much less with enough force to send it flying through the wall, was worrying.  Tom could be a problem if he happened to get in the way.

He still felt a little bad about making Tom leave.  

 _Whatever helps me achieve my goals, is worth it_ , He told himself.  

And then, Edd and Matt began to fuck with his stuff, in his secret room, and what else did he do other than  _deck Matt in the face_.

Ice cream seemed to do the trick, and that was that.

 

So that brought him to his current situation.  He laid on his new bed ( _Tom's bed_ , he tried not to think about that), stared up at the ceiling, and schemed.  Well, tried to scheme.  The days events had tired him out much more than he had expected them to.  So he laid there for a good hour or two, not thinking of anything, and passed out around 1 am.

Edd wasn't there when he walked out into the living room, and instead, he was greeted by Matt.  Matt's eye looked pretty bad, and Tord felt a pan of regret.

"Oh, good morning, Tord!"  Matt said through a mouthful of food.  Tord sat across from him at the table.

"Hello, Matt,"  He replied, and he pulled out his work phone to check for messages, and tucked it away when he found that he had none. "Where is Edd?"

"He's at school.  Or grocery shopping! Or something.... I'm not sure, exactly."  He stopped chewing for long enough to rub his chin.  "That's a good question."

"Uh, alright..."  Tord tapped his fingers on the table.

"Hey!  We should celebrate tonight!"

"Celebrate what?"

"That you're back!  I can ask Edd to pick up some fireball, and..." He rattled off a list of alcohol, before he texted Edd. "Too bad Tom will miss it."

"Well, I don't see why we don't invite him."  _Other than the fact that he hates me now_.

"That's a superb idea! Tom can't resist a few drinks! I'll text him, too."

"You do that, then."  Tord got up and headed to the cabinet to get a bowl and pour himself some cereal.  All the dishes and everything were in the same places, years later, thank God.  He sat back at the table with his bowl of cereal and chowed down, ignoring the fact that Matt was  _staring_ at him.  He finished his meal, and Matt was still looking at him, so Tord just stared back. "How's your eye?"

"My eye? What about it?"

"Uh, I mean, I did hit you pretty hard yesterday.."

"You did?" He frowned and touched his eye, the one without the bruise.  Then his eyes lit up and he dropped his hand. "I totally forgot! Yeah, it's, well... I was going to cover it with concealer, but I tried to put it on and it hurt too much.  I took some ibuprofen and it feels much better now."

"Are you.... mad at me?"

"Of course not, Tord!  Why would I be mad? You bought me ice cream, after all."

"Right..."

God, had talking to Matt always been this awkward?

The door rattled a bit later, saving him from having to say anything, and Edd entered the house.  With Tom.  Tom's face soured when he saw Tord, and he unhooked his fingers from Edd's so that he could cross his arms.

"For the record, I'm only here so that I don't have to buy myself anything to drink."

"You can always stay! There's enough room on that bed for you  _and_ Tord!" Matt responded, doing a small hair flip.

"How about no?" Tom cringed, and walked away, into the living room to sit on the sofa. Edd sighed.

"He hasn't found a place, so he'll probably stay here tonight, since he does--did--live here." Edd bit his lower lip. "So, about that celebration?"

"I don't think we have enough drinks--"

"Damn right, we don't," Tom shouted from the living room.

"Who would we invite?"

"You guys don't need to invite anyone," Tord shot out quickly.  The smaller this was, the better.  He didn't want his presence to be known outside of these three.  "Also, should we wait until later?  It's a bit too early to begin drinking..."

"Early? It's five!"

"It's...."  Tord double checked his phone, and sure enough, it was five in the afternoon.  He had slept a lot longer than he thought he had. "Indeed, it is five."

"Let's get this party started!" Matt yips, and then he's up, and Edd rolls his eyes.

"I'll go buy some drinks from the convenience store, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt a songfic i just gave the chapter a song title bc....idk tbh
> 
>  
> 
> Me: I should make this chapter longer!  
> Also me: lmao wtf ,,,,is this,,,, when will the smut happen


	2. Why does Matt jack off outside of his house, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would use song titles for the chapters but I am a dirty liar.
> 
> UH there's kind of a sex scene in this chapter? it's not graphic or anything tho.

The rest of the night was fine, surprisingly. Tom was nicer once he was completely hammered--it was a half and half sort of deal, sometimes he got nicer and sometimes he turned into a complete dick.  Tom wasn't too much nicer, but he didn't start shit with Tord, just made snide comments here and there, along with raunchy jokes.

The fact that Edd and Tom were dating grated on Tord's nerves.  He didn't know  _why_ , just that it did.

It was especially annoying when he was trying to sleep and could hear them fucking. Had he not been trying to sleep, he probably would've found it endearing, but he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than some shut-eye.  He covered his head with his pillow to block out the noise, and passed out not too long after that. 

 

When Tord woke up and walked down to the kitchen, Matt was there by himself again, drinking coffee that was more creamer than anything.

"Good morning, Tord," He greeted, but he didn't pull his eyes from his phone.  Tord grunted and got himself a cup of coffee, no sugar no milk, and settled down across from Matt. "Edd and Tom are grocery shopping.  Guess Tom's going to stay after all."

"Great." Tord was more bitter than he ought to be that morning, and apparently Matt had grown more observant during the time Tord had been gone, because he gave Tord a look. "What?"

"I was going to say something, but I lost my train of thought."

"Alright."

Matt got up and left to go sit on the sofa that Tord had produced days prior.  Tord drank his coffee, checked his work phone, and had nothing else to do so he sat with Matt.  Matt was idly watching Professor Why, though it was obvious he wasn't paying much attention to it. He pulled out his phone again and messed around with some app for a while before tucking his phone away.

"So what were you up to while you were gone?" Matt asked suddenly, glancing over at Tord.  _Crap, what do I even say_? Tord hadn't come up with an excuse yet, since no one had asked him.

"Not a whole lot, what about you?" Deflection, nice one.  Matt could never resist a chance to talk about himself.

"Oh, I haven't been up to much, either.  Working a lot, mostly."

"Where do you work?" 

"I'm a personal trainer.  It pays better than I thought it would, and it's easy, too. It's pretty nice."

"You can always run a train on me." Well, shit, he hadn't meant to say that, it just slipped out.  And apparently Matt knew what it meant, because the next moment, he was up in Tord's personal bubble. "Wait, Matt-"

"Oh, Tord, I didn't know you felt that way about me~" And his lips were pressed against Tord's, and Tord almost sighed in relief because it didn't appear that it would go further.  But then, Matt swiped his tongue along Tord's lower lip, and of all the things he could do, he parted his lips to allow entrance.  Matt grabbed his hips and lightly rutted against him the more into it that they got, until Tord found himself flat on his back with Matt above him and grinding against his ass.

"Fuck, Matt-" 

"I'm working on it," Matt slid down Tord's jeans and briefs, tossing them aside somewhere before he unzipped his own pants.  He dug around in his jacket pocket for a moment, and pulled out a single-use packet of lube.

"You just fucking keep lube in your jacket?"

"In case I really need to jack off and I'm not home," Matt shrugged and opened the packet, squeezing half the contents on his fingers. "Um... You're fine with bottoming?"

"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up," Tord grunted, impatient.  

It had been a while, but Matt seemed to know what he was doing, so Tord trusted him to make it relatively painless. He slipped a finger in, and Tord hissed in discomfort, but forced himself to relax so this could continue.  Before he knew it, Matt was fingering him open and he was just laying there and trying not to be too loud.  Matt pulled his fingers away, earning a sigh from Tord, but then he replaced them with his dick.  Matt let Tord adjust, then started up with a slow, steady pace.  Tord's fingers were digging into Matt's shoulders, but neither seemed to mind, and as Matt picked up the pace, Tord's nails scraped along his back.

Matt pounded into him relentlessly, and Tord groaned out Norwegian obscenities and attempted  ~~and failed~~  to keep quiet.  In all honestly, the fact that Edd and Tom could show up any minute and catch them turned him on even  _more_ , and he came way earlier than he meant to.  But Matt wasn't too far behind, and he actually came inside, which... He shouldn't have done, because now Tord would have to shower.  Matt removed himself and sat back, staring at Tord's half naked body.

"Wow, Tord, we should do this more often- Except, maybe, try to last longer."

"Oh my God, Matt," Tord wiped his hand along his face and sighed, but made no move to close his legs, which were still spread far apart, giving Matt an obscene view (that he was enjoying very much). "Can you hand me my pants?"

"Oh, of course," Matt tucked himself away and reached for Tord's discarded pants and boxers, and handed them to him.  Tord slid them back on and sat up, ignore the sharp pain that shot up his back.

"Uh, I'm going to go shower." He got up to walk away, but Matt stopped him.

"Hey, don't tell Tom and Edd about this, please?"

That caught him off guard.

"I wasn't planning to, but may I ask why not?"

"Oh, well... I can't really explain it right now.  Just don't?"

"...Alright, whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't count as smut, just..... Vague sex.
> 
> i dont rlly know how to explain what runnin a train means......urban dictionary is ur friend
> 
> honestly i cant write smut unless its rlly rlly dirty+kinky. My apologies for this unsatisfying sex scene
> 
> I fucking hate the words cock and dick tbh. But 'cock' is saved for my nsfw account, so no using it here. It just sounds....dirtier.
> 
> these first few chapters r probably all gonna be a bit short (not as short as this one tho), sorry


End file.
